Zim's New Friend
by SilverSummers
Summary: Zim finds himself a new friend , they become the best of friends ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Dib P.O.V. **

**I do not own any invader zim seris , or any part of the t.v show **

As I walk to class I spot Zim, I feel my heart race as I see him walk with his slight swagger. I ran up to him noticing the box in his hand. It seemed to be something to destroy our world, so I started with our normal back and forth banter.

"Hey Zim what's that another failure of an invention?"

I say rudely emphasizing my awesomeness. Zim looks at me angrily

"It's a secret; you will wither under my AMAZING POWER! I WILL DEFEAT YOU HYUMAN!" He says annoyed

He walks off fast, strutting like a fag, leaving me standing there looking like an idiot. I feel Gaz walk up behind me playing game slave. She walks right past me nonchalantly. I follow her to class annoyed. Zim wasn't in class when I got there, when he walked in the box was gone. I glare at him angrily; he looks at me with a smirk that is so sarcastic it only my makes I want to jump him. I should have followed him as soon as he left, I mentally kick myself for that .When it was lunch time I follow him to the bathroom ,slowly creeping behind him s he wouldn't notice me behind him so he wouldn't notice me . He goes into a stall where I hear Gir talking to Zim. I go to the stall next to him waiting on the toilet listening to their conversation.

"GIR, give me the device." I here Gir shuffle and hand something to Zim.

"Ok when the signal goes off press the button."

I can literally see the smirk on his face, the look of pure destruction.

"Ok, Zim."

I heard Gir skip out i see him leave through a window of the bathroom. I wait for Zim to leave the bathroom. I run after him as fast as I can to get to him before he gives the signal to Gir for the device. I see Zim holding something that looks like a cell phone. It's open and has one big button I run and jump on his back. I feel him collapse underneath me his body soft and warm.

"Aaah!" He screams before he falls down.

I grab the device from him and hold it in my hands. I rip it in half. He gives me the dirtiest look and then tackles me.

"YOU STUPID HYUMAN! That was my signal!" He punches me multiple times then gets up and crosses his arms angrily.

I look up at him .His angry face was cute and his feisty attitude I loved when he acts like this it's super cute. His eyes started to tear up. I just look at him not knowing what to do about him crying in front of me his enemy.

"Waa...*sniffle* why do I always fail at everything I do."  
>He sat down next to me by the wall as tears streamed down his face. I didn't know what to say I just stared at him as he talked.<p>

"Every other destroyer has won, I'm the only one who hasn't even made a dent in my job." he sobs his face scrunched up sadly, trying not to cry. I put my arm around him .I look him in the eye trying to cheer him up

"It's ok."

I say not knowing what to say .I keep my arm around him as he looks at me weirdly but hugs me and cries into my shirt. I pat his head; we stay like this for a few minutes until he gets up and starts to walk out the skool door leaving me stranded. I get up and follow him out he looks at me and smiles sadly. I walk him to his house silently walking side by side. When we arrive at his house. He turns to me and smiles.

"Thanks for walking me home."He says shyly

"You're welcome."I say I give him a quick hug and then walk back to skool just in time for class to start again. I float throw the day happily now that I knew he didn't hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****Dib's P.O.V. **

**I do not own any invader zim series , or any part of the t.v show **

I walk to skool with a grin on my face. I and Zim were now friends I now had someone to talk to about things instead of trying to talk to Gaz. Gaz looks at me from her Game slave, still pressing the buttons on it.

"What's up with your face, you look really stupid." she says

I glare at her. This is my first friend and I'm happy , she just has to ruin my happiness.

"Me and Zim are friends." I say happily analogizing my first friend.

"Oh,...ok."

She just keeps playing her game .She walks ahead of me, gracefully not bumping into people.  
>When I arrive at skool I see him walking slowly in his cool invader outfit. I come up behind him and put my arms over his shoulders. He looks up at me shyly though his eyelashes.<p>

"Hey Zim." he says, face flushed a little bit.

"Hey. What's up? "He looks up at the sky then replies.

"The sky." I laugh

"No, how's it going, what's going on?" I rephrase

"Oh... Nothing much , I've decided I won't be destroying your Earth , I think I'll stay here, the Tallest don't seem to care that I haven't destroyed you all yet so I guess I won't do it . "

"That's good, I was wondering if you want to eat lunch with me and Gaz."I say smiling down at him.

"Yeah I suppose that would be cool. "

I take my arm off of him and walk into class and it down in my seat. I look over at him, his face looks flustered. When the bell goes off I walk to Zim's desk and walk out with him looking down at his beautifully flustered face. When we get to our table He sits down across from me. Not knowing where to look, his eyes rest on his hands as he nervously plays with a napkin.

"Are you gonna get lunch?" I ask, watching him fold it and slowly rip it at the edges.

"No I don't eat human food, and I don't need nourishment as much as you humans do. "He says seriously, still blushing.

"Oh, well I'll be right back because I'm gonna get food. "

"Ok."

I leave him alone at the table staring off into the distance. When I come back has looking at Gaz and she's playing game slave while eating. I'll never know how she does that with one hand she was pretty amazing when it come's down to playing games.  
>I sit down next to Zim and start to eat while I feel his eyes on me not sure of what to do.<p>

Some kid comes by I feel his hand come to the back of my head and smashes it into my lunch. I hear people laugh behind me. I feel my face grow warm. I take a napkin and wipe my face off.

Zim gets up and pats his shoulder to get his attention when he turns around, I'm sure all he sees is Zim fist heading for his face.  
>When the guy is down on the floor Zim is standing over him triumpfully.<p>

"Don't touch him HYUMAN! YOU DARE MESS WITH ZIM'S FRIENDS YOU PATHETIC HYUMAN!"

He walks away, when he sits down next to me, it seemed like I now have a guard dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dib P.O.V. **

**I do not own any invader zim series , or any part of the t.v show **

'_"Mmmm Zim! "I moan. Zim is on me, licking gently on my neck, giving me rough love bites. I feel his head going down slowly. The pleasure makes its way down as he licks the tip of my growing appendage. '_

I jerk out of bed with a bulging tent in my pants .The air around me was so hot and heavy, Zim was in my mind, I wanted him it was so sudden. I wanted him but to him we are only friends what am I supposed to do about it. I now knew what I wanted, It is Zim.

I undo my boxer's button and grab my throbbing member. I imagine him going down on me. To feel his tongue, soft, wet and warm taking me into his mouth. I muffled my sounds in my pillow, and moan as silently as possible. I feel my lower abdomen coil with intense pleasure.

"ZIM!" I moan loudly.

The pleasure dies down as I call his name into the open air.

After I find a box of tissues to clean up the mess I had made I go downstairs and see Gaz eating cereal.

"What the hell were you doing up there? " she asks while not looking up from game slave. I look down, damn she heard me, I think desperately.

"I was asleep and I dream Zim was evil and attacking me. "

She looks at me suspiciously and then starts playing her game again.

"Ok sure dib sure."

After I knew she believed me I got some cereal and sat down to greet awkward silence. It was unbearable; I looked at Gaz who didn't seem to mind. I hurried to a finish when eating .When I got me up she said bye, but it didn't matter because I was too engrossed in my thoughts of Zim.

He looked so cute in my dream. The whole day for me was going to be difficult, if I knew I liked Zim it was going to be hard to keep my hands off of him.

When I arrived at the skool, I tried to keep myself arms length from him.

"Hey Dib!" He said enthusiastically.

I look at him he looks so cute with his disguise I was the only one (besides Gaz) to see him without it. (His eyes so beautiful and crimson. The color, his eyes they just eat at me)

Even so he was tempting me. I felt my crotch tingle ever so slightly, but enough to want to be close to him.

"Hey Zim. "

I say being close enough to smell his delicious scent. He is so intoxicating. He was going to make this a very difficult next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Zim P.O.V. **

**I do not own any invader zim series , or any part of the t.v show **

When me and dib walk up the skool's step someone pushes me into dib. He yells at me

"Watch it Fag!"

I look down not understanding what that word means. I look at dib who seems interested in his shoes.

"Dib?"

He looks at me, and a question mark planted on his face.

"What's a fag?"

His face then makes a very surprised face; I really don't know how he missed that guy who just called me that. Then he looks flustered not knowing what to say. I just keep staring, until he forms word.

"Uh, Fag's are... um... Guys who... like other guys …... sexually. "

His eyes drop down to his feet as he starts to study them intensely.

"Oh, I see, so it's an insult?" I ask as he is studying his shoes.

He looks up from his shoes and then back down on me, he nods answering my whole day I think about this word, and it seemed to make Dib awkward, the thought of another human male liking another. I thought about an Irken never were together in a romantic or sexual way.

Humans are together sexually and romantically. It seemed like a great idea to be with someone. Throughout the day I saw many couples boy and girl, boy and boy, and girl and girl. The boy and boy ones were what dib seemed to dislike. Unless he was a Fag but he didn't seem the type but he sure looked it.

These "fags" wore tight pants, black shirts, shirts with v-necks and girl like accessorizes. I look at Dib tying to find out if he was one of those fags. Yet, I decided he was, I didn't want ask him because he probably didn't want anyone to know about that.  
>At the end of the day Dib ran up to me.<p>

"Hey. Can I walk you home?" he asked joyfully

I look up at him he was so sweet, I don't know why we used to fight. He is such a great person; his eyes looked like they saw right through me.

"Yeah you can."

When we were walking I heard someone talking about how guys who wear eyeliner are weird. I look at dib he recently started wearing it because he thought it was cool. He glared at those people, they looked away embarrassed.

"So Dib I was wondering if you're a fag?" I felt myself say.

"You mean Am I Gay?" He rephrases me.

I nod, he breathes in ad looks around to see if anybody can hear our conversation.

'Yeah I am. "He says.

I look down, thinking, if I was right that means he likes a human of the same gender.

"Which human do you like?" I as while studying his facial changes.

He looks at me and then blushes then shakes his head in frustration.

"I like you Zim."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dib P.O.V. I don not own Invader Zim , Enjoy tho it's not my best work**

As soon as the words slip out of my mouth I feel like I could just die. Zim looks at me, his eyes confused. I look down at my shoes as we walk to Zim's house. As we walk I feel his eyes on me.

"Dib, I don't know what to say...I like you …"

"But not like that." I say sadly. Making the silence awkward.

"NO, Dib …...I'm just not sure of how much I like you. "

We arrive at his house we walk into his house with Gir intensely watching the angry monkey show. We go into the kitchen and sit down.

He takes off his disguise; I look into his beautiful light crimson eyes, my heart stopped for a moment. His Leckku pop out from his wig , I want to touch them , but instead I pull my chair in front of his (our knee's almost touching .

He grabs my hand and looks up at me with his sparkling eyes. I feel my face grow hot; I turn my head away avoiding his beauty.

"Dib." he says softly "I know I need you, it's just..."

I look back at him; I bring my face to his. Lip aching to feel his on mine

"Zim."

I feel his soft moistened lips gently touch mine. I feel the need to touch him everywhere,  
>to feel him. I fight the urge as I look into his crimson eyes; they are looking at me confused like he doesn't know what to do.<p>

"Zim, I..."

His eyes are sparkling. I feel my face go closer to kiss him again. I hear steps come toward us  
>I Jump back and feel my butt hit the ground. I look to the door and there is Gir standing there holding a taco wrapped in a pizza<p>

"Pizza's here!"He exclaims loudly then takes a huge bite ,"Tacos !" He says while leaving.

My face warms up; I look up to Zim who is looking nervous, and quite shy. I get up, and step toward him. I take his hand and he gets up and looks at me longingly. I kiss his forehead gently.

"Bye Zim, see you tomorrow. "

I feel is arms wrap around me.

I feel his body warmth on me. I hug him back. Then I head for the door, I look back at him and smile. I can believe I might have a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>I do not own anything, all rights go to Jhonen Vasquez I 'm sorry about not updating in forever I just didn't have the time. And every time I tried updating my dad would right there :( <strong>

**Zim P.O.V.**

When Dib left, I sat down at the table, staring at the wall.  
>He loves me.<p>

That means he wants me sexually, to touch me.

I feel my face warm up a bit .I feel my body fills with warmth it makes me feel so good and happy like I will never be alone.

I sit there at the table in this happy state enjoying the feeling.

The next day I walk outside my house to go to school ,I see Dib outside waiting for me .I feel my face grow hot, I look down at my feet embarrassed ,Not knowing what to say .

"Hey Zim." he says smiling with the cutest smile I've ever seen.  
>(<strong>Dib P.O.V. Oops :( switched it) <strong>  
>"Um...Hey Dib."<p>

"I was wondering if maybe wanted to come over today, since its Friday you could spend the night."

"I...uh..."

"You don't have to it's just … I wanted to spend time with you.

Dib says smiling, with a tinge of pain.

"No I want to but, what will we do if I spend the night? " He asks questioningly.

"Watch movies, eat junk food play video games, and other stuff, like go t-ping."

"What is this t-ping that was going t do."

"You'll find out later. "Say not wanting to explain (A/N I don't feel like typing the examination)

"Ok, then I'll come over after school." He said smiling, I was going to tell him he should get some cloths but, I wanted to see him in mine. I walk behind him guarding from everyone else.

later that day  
>I walk out of the skool and wait at the school steps for Zim, when he walk down the steps I noticed his face go a pretty blue color flash on his cheeks. I put my arm around him despite other people's stares and laughs.<p>

We walk to my house without Gaz, I look down at Zim and breathe in him delicious scent of vanilla and spice, I feel my body yearn for his touch and lips. His eyes look toward me I feel a deep blush scatter across my face.  
>I look in front of us as we walk.<p>

"So Zim, what do you want to do first play halo or watch a movie?"

"We can play Halo, what is this halo though."

"It's a game I teach you when we get there."

"Mmmkay." he says cutely.

I feel my heart get a few beats faster, When we arrive at my house, Gaz is already there. She is sitting on the couch eating chips and playing Game slave 3. As we walk up stairs she doesn't even look up.  
>I teach him the basics of the game then we begin to play.<p>

"NOOO, YOU CHEATED!" He yells as I giggled visibly.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did!" He tackles me to the ground tossing his controller as he pushes me down.

"Why hello there." I say blushing but with a smirk on my face.

He leans closer, putting his lips on mine, I lick his upper lip seductively, and he opens his mouth. I slip my tongue into his mouth; I taste his mouth, his sweet saliva. I break the kiss, and start sucking gently adding small love bites. I flip him over as his sits and I start to bite his collarbone.

"Mmm... D-Dib..." He says breathily, moaning my name.

I start to undo his shirt, but I stop realizing Gaz was standing at the door .I cover his chest and then jump off him.

"Nice, Dib, at least close you door."

I blush as she walks away while closing the door. I go to the door and lock it.

"Sorry about that." I say while looking down.

"Its ok it wasn't your fault, I'm the one who started It." he says blushing intensely while looking at me happily. I laugh and turn to the game, he grabs my arm.

"Dib, I think I love you."


End file.
